Ways to Have Fun in the Snow
by Storm the Wind
Summary: The characters from Frozen show how to have fun in the snow.


Frozen's Ways to Have Fun in the Snow

'Ever wondered to yourself, "What's so fun about playing in the snow? It's too cold!" Well today we plan to enlighten your point of view on the subject by having three teams of experts explain how to have fun in the snow.'

'Our first team isn't a team at all. A true expert with ice and snow so much she can produce it naturally, give it up for the Queen of Arendelle, Elsa!'

Elsa simply waves around.

'The second team is a cute little couple, one's a princess and sister of the queen while the other one is a nobody off the streets that harvests ice for a living, Anna and Kristoff!'

Anna appears to be excited while Kristoff just looks annoyed about his description.

'And last is our very strange pair up. One is a reindeer and the other is a very strange and not so bright snowman, Sven and Olaf!'

Olaf looks around frantically, trying to find out whose been talking this whole time.

Now let's begin showing how much fun it is to play in snow!

#1 Building an Igloo

'An igloo is a home like structure made of bricks of snow. Our three different teams are going to form their own igloos with their own resources.'

'Sven and Olaf are having difficulties, with Sven trying to eat Olaf's nose and Olaf not even know what an igloo looks like.'

'Anna and Kristoff, however, make a perfect looking igloo. Made with hard work, sweat, and I'm sure love was thrown in there somewhere.'

Anna and Kristoff celebrate, until suddenly the sun is blocked out by something. They both stare up in awe at the towering structure.

'Incredible! Elsa was capable of forming an entire snow castle! Give that queen a medal!'

Elsa smiles down from a balcony on the castle. Anna and Kristoff just slowly clap.

#2 Snowball Fights

'What fun is playing in the snow without a good snowball fight? None, that's what. All team have built up barriers and ammunition. Let's see who will take victory this time.'

'Our comedy relief team has Olaf about to fire off a ball at Kristoff! Will he hit?!'

Olaf readies and throws the ball, which falls right in front of him, along with his arm. He simply laughs before reattaching his arm. Sven thinks to him and seems to get an idea. He turns is back on Olaf and kicks his head off towards Anna and Kristoff.

'Oh this could do it!'

Both Anna and Kristoff hide behind their barrier to avoid the attack. Olaf's head continues to fly off.

'Nevermind, Sven go look for your partner.'

Sven and the Olaf's body go to find his head.

Meanwhile, Kristoff gives Anna numerous hand gestures to plot out their attack on Elsa.

Anna just looks confused.

Kristoff gives her a blank look. He throws a snowball into her face and then points in Elsa's direction.

Anna understands then and they prepare their attack.

They come up to throw their attack, but are instead barraged by a flurry of snowballs.

Both Anna and Kristoff look like snowmen.

'Another quick victory for the snow queen!'

Elsa just laughs at them.

They both look annoyed.

Olaf wanders back and looks at them. He claps while laughing.

#3 Building a Snowman

'Last, and of course not least, we have snowman building! Our teams have been working diligently on their snowmen. Let's check them out.'

'With Olaf and Sven, they are just piling up snow in one place with a half eaten carrot in the middle. Why doesn't a snowman know how to make a snowman?'

'Anna, however, has created a snowwoman, how interesting. Kristoff seems to leave this one to her.'

Anna and Kristoff then look over to Elsa and are suddenly dumbfounded.

Elsa has created living snowpeople that resemble all of them.

'Amazing! Is there nothing this woman can't do with snow!?'

Elsa takes a bow.

'And with that we're take a short break.'

Everyone walks off back to the castle, all except for Olaf.

They all enjoy warm refreshments before returning to the area they had been doing all these events. They all look surprised at what they find there.

Olaf is having a picnic with the snowwoman Anna had made.

Everyone starts laughing at this.

'Well… I think this is a good ending point. And that's our How to Have Fun in the Snow lesson. Happy holidays.'


End file.
